


Den nezávislosti

by Lum3n



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lum3n/pseuds/Lum3n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co dělá Alfred na Den nezávislosti?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den nezávislosti

Tmavá obloha se rozzářila oslňujícím světlem, nejdřív světle modrým, pak jasně červeným, nakonec jedovatě zeleným. K nebi s pískotem vylétly rachejtle, které se rozprskly na tisíce zlatých jiskřiček. Posunul si brýle na nose a těžce se opřel o starý parapet. Bylo 4. července. A celá Amerika slavila.

Výbuch. Záře. Byl to nádherný ohňostroj. Jako ostatně každý rok. Zvrátil hlavu a upil několik doušků cideru. Zašklebil se. Nesnášel tu chuť. Nevěděl, co mu na ní tak vadí. A už vůbec netušil, proč se tím nalévá na každý Den nezávislosti. Nechtěl se tím zabývat.

Dopil první lahev cideru, odhodil ji na podlahu, s vrzáním zavřel okno. Pak se otočil a usadil se k dřevěnému stolu, na kterém stála velká krabice. Místnost osvětlovalo jen mdlé světlo z petrolejové lampy, ale to mu stačilo. Vše, co bylo uvnitř, by poznal i poslepu. Zrezlým otvírákem otevřel další lahev, usrkl, zašklebil se. Pravou rukou přejížděl po vrstvě prachu na dřevěném víku.

Výbuch. Záře. Celá Amerika slavila. Až na něj. Celou noc hodlal strávit v tom opuštěném domě, kde ho vychovával on. Jako ostatně každý rok.

Už bylo po půlnoci, ale ohňostroj neustával. Stále spočíval jednou dlaní na neotevřené krabici. Jeho dech se v tichu zdál neuvěřitelně hlasitý. Cítil, jak mu něco svírá hrdlo, druhou ruku měl přitisknutou k hrudi. Kolik let už uběhlo? Stále nedokázal jen tak odklopit to víko. Stále to bolelo. Možná i víc než na začátku.

Stačilo by jedno slovo. Zůstaň. Všechno by bylo jiné. Lepší.

Oběma rukama uchopil dřevěné víko. Nadzvedl ho opatrně, jako by se mělo každou chvíli rozpadnout. Všechno, jak si to pamatoval. Cínoví vojáčci. Střepy šálku, z kterého on naposledy pil. Látkový kapesník, kterým mu zavázal nohu, když se zranil. Krabice se sypaným čajem, co mu daroval, a který nikdy nevypil. Ani mu nikdy neřekl, že mu nechutná. Vše, co mu ho připomínalo, zavřené v jedné velké bedně, schované ve skříni v opuštěném domě. Prázdná lahev se skutálela po stole a s tupým zvukem dopadla na podlahu.

Výbuch. Záře. Stál u zdi a uhlem čmáral na zeď. Každý rok psal to samé. Stovky krátkých vzkazů, které si on nikdy nepřečte. Stěny podél celého pokoje byly pokryté jediným slovem. Zůstaň. Jako by to mohlo něco změnit.

Ticho. Po tmavé obloze se líně vznášel šedavý kouř. Lampa dohořela, místnost osvětlovalo jen mdlé světlo měsíce. Alfred ležel na stole a klidně oddechoval. Kolem se váleli vojáčci, krabičky s čajem, prázdné lahve. Dveře za jeho zády se pomalu otevřely, nejdřív jen na skulinu. Ověřil si, že dotyčný skutečně spí. Pak vešel. S každým skřípnutím podlahy se mu tajil dech. Přejel očima po nápisech a hledal letošní. Zašeptal jeho jméno, přejel prsty po nápisech. Zůstaň.

Chvíli hleděl na mladíkova široká záda. Pak se hořce usmál. Zůstaň. Nemyslel to vážně. Nejdřív to napsal, protože si myslel, že mu chybí. Vyčítal si, že ho poslal pryč. Přirozená reakce malého dítěte, které vyhodí hračku. Ale kdyby se tenkrát za mladíkem vrátil, i kdyby se omluvil, on už by ho nechtěl. Jakkoliv se snažil namluvit si, že mu starší chybí. Poslal by ho pryč znovu. A napsal to i další rok, a pak další a další.

Věděl, že se jen tak nevzbudí. Ne po tom, kolik toho vypil. Lehce se dotknul jeho zad. Vjel mu rukou do jemných světlých vlasů. Tolik si přál, aby se probudil, aby mu řekl, ať zůstane. Tak moc si to přál. Ale věděl, že se to nestane. Sehnul se, ovinul mu paže kolem těla. Na chvíli zavřel oči, zaposlouchal se do tlukotu jeho srdce. Chvíli tak setrval, pak se odtáhl, jemně ho políbil na temeno hlavy.

Alfred zamžoural do ranního světla. Zvedl hlavu ze stolu, mnul si otlačenou tvář a pohlédl ke dveřím. Stopy, o něco menší než ty jeho, vedoucí k němu a pak zase pryč. Roztřeseně se nadechl a začal skládat věci do krabice. Byl tu. A nic neudělal. Jako ostatně každý rok.

**Author's Note:**

> Dlouho jsem přemýšlela, jestli se dá ciderem opít do takového stavu. Předpokládejme, že pil nějaký s vyšším obsahem alkoholu, a dejme tomu, že se to dá. 
> 
> Za případné komentáře děkuji~


End file.
